Father
by xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: Title - self-explanatory. Based on the idea that Sephiroth is Riku's father. Warning: Creepy, OOC fluffiness ahead. If there was a 'Bond' genre, I'd've put it in that. But, there isn't, so I didn't.


_A.N. Some random thing I made when I was really, really bored. Characters are probably OOC. Based on the idea that Sephiroth is Riku's father. Oneshot unless I get bored again or someone wants me to continue, which I doubt will happen._

_None of these characters belong to me, Except maybe the wacko Mom._

_**Father**_

"Riku! Get down here!" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen. I sighed and started down the stairs.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked through the kitchen doorway with my eyes closed.

"Riku, have I ever told you about your father?" My mother asked bitterly. My sea-green eyes snapped open at this.

_What the heck?_ I thought. _She's never offered to talk about my father before._

It was true. All she'd ever told me was that he'd left a month after I was born. When questioned further, she'd said in a voice thick with reproachful, bitter hatred, "You look like him." And that was all I'd ever gotten out of her.

"No." I shook my head. "You haven't." She let out a short bark of a laugh. There was no amusement in the sound.

"Your friend mentioned him once. You know, the short, brown haired kid you're always hanging out with." I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Sora?" I asked. I was confused. Sora knew my father?

"Don't interrupt me!" The raven haired woman screeched at me. I winced, muttering an apology I didn't mean.

My mother had always hated me, for reasons I'd never known. I had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with my father, though.

"Anyway," My mother drawled drunkenly. I can't believe I hadn't noticed the bottle of alchohol held loosely in her right hand until just now. "Your father... He was a real block of ice. Just like yer turnin' out to be." She let out another humorless laugh here.

"He has longer hair, though." She murmured as an afterthought. "You're gettin' to be as tall as him, too." She struggled to think through her drunken haze. "I'm pretty sure you've met 'im." She turned to glare burning daggers at me. "He made me promise never to tell you his name. Apparently, somethin' bad's gonna happen to you if you know who your father is." I snorted.

"Since when do _you_ care about my well-being?" Oh, wonderful. Now my voice had also taken on a bitter, bad-taste-in-my-mouth, sort of tone. The black haired woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, earthy-brown eyes shining with animalistic hatred.

"I _don't_. That's why I'm telling you all this." I felt cold. _So cold._ My back started hurting, for some strange reason. It was an uncomfortable aching/burning sensation that coursed through my upper-back. I winced slightly before opening my eyes again to see my mother still glaring at me angrily.

"It's the swordsman your friend was complaining about. The one who nearly killed him twice. Your father... is Sephiroth."

I inhaled sharply, my eyes welling. But I couldn't cry. I was the strong one. I wasn't allowed to cry. That was Sora and Kairi's job.

I was suddenly aware of the pain in my back abruptly tripling. _It hurt so much._

I doubled over, falling to my knees. It felt like something was trying to tear me apart, from the inside out.

As it turns out, I wasn't too far off.

Something suddenly tore itself from inside of me. I cried out when that happened. It had just been _so painful_. After that, however, the pain lessened considerably.

I turned my head slowly, panting, to see that two midnight-blue wings had sprouted from my back. They were almost as long as I was tall, and that's saying something; I'm about 5''11. Almost as tall as Sephiroth.

I gulped and looked up to see my mother's shocked, horrified, hateful face. She glared at me and pointed at the door with a finger that was shaking with a mixture of rage and... fear?

"Get out." She hissed through clenched teeth. I just stared at her; now her entire body was shaking. "I said, _GET OUT!_" She screeched loud enough to deafen anyone within a ten-mile radius.

I quickly scrambled out the back door and into the forest, not wanting anyone to see me like this. Especially not Sora or Kairi. I couldn't bear to let them see my new... _wings._

I dimly wondered why I had two. If I remember correctly, Sephiroth is also known as the _One_-winged Angel. So, if I was really his son, it would make sense for me to also only have one wing. But, no. I got two instead.

I stumbled through the forest for who-knows-how-long, until I reached a clearing with a small pond. I smiled slightly. I'd only just arrived here, and I already liked the place. It was small, secluded, and altogether a very calming place. A good area for one to sort out their thoughts and feelings.

I sat down under a willow tree that looked like it had been here for millenia, wrapping my wings around myself protectively. I was a little surprised by how easy they were to control.

Just as I thought that, the muscles in my left wing suddenly jerked and I made a very uncharacteristic squeaking sound, not expecting the abrupt movement. I looked at it, and it twitched again, harder this time. After this, it continued twitching uncontrollably.

I groaned and burried my face into my knees when my other wing joined in the annoying jerking motions. I quickly grew to hate it.

I heard a low chuckling in front of me and tensed, slowly lifting my head to see a man with long, silver hair that went down to his knees and eyes that were identicle to my own. Sephiroth. My father. I groaned again, my wings still twitching incessantly.

An idea formed in my head, and I looked carefully up at Sephiroth. He was watching me with amusement in his cold, sea-green eyes. I inhaled slowly before addressing him.

"Sephiroth," I started. He made a "hmm" sound and I took this as a sign to continue. "You wouldn't happen to know how to stop this, would you?" I asked hopefully. He merely chuckled again, shaking his head.

"You'll just have to wait it out." He replied, smirking slightly. I sighed exasperatedly. This was going to be a _long_ day.

¸'¸'¸'

* * *

**_IMPORTANT:_** _Okay, sorry to interrupt, but I figured most people _probably_ don't read the ANs at the begginnings and ends of stories; I know I don't always do that. And I also figured most of you probably won't go to my profile, so I'm going to say this in the middle of my current stories._

_Okay, this may sound strange, but while I was making my bed a couple of minutes ago, a thought suddenly came to me; what if __Kingdom Hearts _was the other way around. Like, what if it had been Sora that went with the darkness when the Heartless attacked, instead of Riku. So, what do you think? Would it make a good story? Please, PM me and tell me your opinions.

_Okay, I'm done bothering you now._

_Thank you for letting me waste your precious time,_

_- **xXxAnimeBellxXx**_

* * *

And how right I was.

I spent the entire morning and half of the afternoon making small-talk with Sephiroth, and trying to ignore the infuriating, jerking movements my wings seemed to be intent on making. Apparently, my new appendages don't take too well to being ignored.

The more I tried to disregard them, the harder they spasmed. At one point, I had been thrown forward by their motions, and did an awkward face-plant on my father's lap. He'd laughed and suggested I don't discount the large, feathery limbs.

I sighed, relieved, as the twitching finally slowed to a stop. It was about time, too. I was getting hungry, and I'd found it incredibly difficult to eat anything with my wings jerking every other second.

"Is this going to happen a lot?" I asked my father. He chuckled again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Possibly." Sephiroth replied calmly. "It depends."

"On what?" I asked indignantly. I really, _really_ hoped it didn't depend on something I had no control over. If I could control it, maybe it wouldn't be quite as bad.

"A lot of things." He stated matter-of-factly. "Like what you know and what you need to learn." I gaped at him. He chuckled. "You need to learn to accept that not everything about you is within your own control." He told me. I sighed.

"Don't you think that suddenly growing wings -_completely_ against my will, might I add- would have taught me that?" I pointed out bitterly. He smiled a small, sympathetic smile.

"It really isn't all that bad." Sephiroth said. I just gaped at him again. 'Not all that bad'? What was he _talking_ about? This was _torture!_

"And what, exactly, makes it good?" I asked incredulously. He sighed, thinking over his answer.

"You can fly." I stared at him with a deadpan expression. He sighed again, running a hand through his long hair. "This is why I didn't want you to know." He muttered under his breath. I raised an eyebrow, something I'd seen the man before me do countless times.

"Because I'd suddenly grow wings from knowing that you're my father?" I inquired in a somewhat bitter tone, the a'fore mentioned limbs twitching with my aggravation. Sephiroth winced slightly, turning to face his left.

"There's nothing I can do about that. My apologies." He said. I was suddenly angry at him.

"Why did you leave?" I asked quietly. I was strange that way. Instead of my voice getting louder when I was mad, it would qietten down. Sephiroth seemed to understand that and winced again.

"You're angry with me." He stated, looking guilty. "I had no choice. If you knew, this would have happened earlier." He sighed. "I didn't want to take away your chance at a normal childhood. You wouldn't have made friends very easily if you'd had wings; you would have been shunned by society." He explained.

"I didn't make friends easily, anyway." I pointed out, shaking my head. "Sora had to come to me and Kairi was dragged in by Sora when she showed up. No one would have ever talked to me if he wasn't such a social butterfly." I mumbled. Sephiroth frowned, somehow making it look guilty.

"So, you are also never the first to approach..." He murmured thoughtfully. I looked up at him and laughed slightly, hollowly.

"I guess I get that from you, huh." I said. He nodded, still looking like he thought this was all his fault. "I guess that's something else that you passed on to me..."

"Hmm?" Sephiroth looked at me, somewhat confused by my hushed statement. I smiled, a little grimly.

"It seems like you're about as convinced that this is somehow your fault as I am that everything that happened to Sora and Kairi is mine. Something else I get from you." I responded. He ran a hand through his hair again, biting his lip.

"Are there any other similarities you've noticed?" My father asked after a while.

"Other than the fact that I look almost exactly like you?" He nodded and I thought about it. What did I know about Sephiroth? I sighed, finding one answer that I knew for sure was definately accurate. "We're both good at leaving the people we care about." I mumbled.

"My apologies." Sephiroth responded as if it were a reflex. I grinned ruefully, chuckling a little. The older man frowned. "What?"

"We both have a knack for apologizing when it really isn't needed in the eyes of the person we're apologizing to." I replied simply, still chuckling softly. My father raised a thin, silver brow.

"And this is somehow amusing?" He asked, thinking another moment before smiling slightly. "I wasn't even aware habits could be passed on through blood." I shook my head.

"I've heard that old habits die hard, but this is a bit ridiculous." I said, laughing. "It's actually going through generations!"

"That _is_ ridiculous. More than a bit so." Sephiroth agreed, smiling at my, somewhat odd, sense of humor. He seemed to get it, though. Is my sense of humor also something he passed to me?

"I guess our sense of humor is also pretty much the same..." He murmured, apparently having come to the same conclusion. I nodded, going over a mental list of things we had in common.

There was appearence. The inability to be the first to approach. Leaving those we care for; usually because we're convinced it's in their best interest. Apologizing when it's not needed in the eyes of whoever we're apologizing to. And, sense of humor.

"Well, we have at least five things in common." I mumbled. "Anything else you can think of... ?" I asked, looking up at Sephiroth. I had refrained from calling him 'Father', for reasons even I didn't know. He gave a small, knowing smile.

"You don't have to be afraid to call me 'father'; I don't mind." He told me calmly. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay... Father."

* * *

_A.N_. 0.0_ Okay, then... Just so you know, I don't usually write anything so... is 'fluffy' the right adjective for this... ?_

_Anyway, R&R please. I'll love you forever... Okay, maybe not 'love', but still!_


End file.
